Confessions
by Sylkabe
Summary: ...L'histoire aurait pu continuer comme elle a commencée, des enquêtes à résoudre, une organisation à démanteler, et une amie d'enfance à faire patienter indéfiniment...Mais la réalité ne se contrôle pas. ...Dommage...
1. Chapter 1

**Et voici enfin le prologue de cette réécriture annoncé depuis maintenant un petit bout de temps. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sinon que la suite de Ran's fall est en préparation...**

**Ah si, il y a un narrateur dans cette histoire...Et ce n'est pas moi...**

C'était une journée tranquille à l'école Teitan, une belle journée d'avril dont on attend rien sinon qu'elle soit agréable et tranquille. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux jaunes pales qui ne parvenait à arrêter qu'une maigre partie des rayons orangé de l'astre du jour alors que celui-ci déclinait à l'horizon. La fin des cour approchais, et tous les élèves étaient fatigués de leur journée.

Je ne me rappelle encore de la douceur du printemps de cette année...

Permis les tables couverte de cahiers et de feutres, deux d'entre elle faisait exception, l'une d'entre elle était tenu par une petit garçon dont les lunette laissait apparaître des yeux mi-clos par l'ennui. L'autre par une petite fille dont le regard perçant fixait une horloge pendu au dessus de la porte de la salle de classe.

Si ces deux enfants faisait exceptions, c'était par leur absence total d'implication quand à la résolution des exercices de la feuille dont leur professeur leur avait fait don une heure plus tôt. La dite feuille reposait sur le coin droit des deux tables, Koyabashi Sumiko remarqua ce fait et se dirigea vers le duo. Elle ne haussa même pas un sourcil quand elle aperçu que le test de connaissance qu'elle avait distribué avait été intégralement finit et reposait à présent sur les tables en bois des deux génies de la classe.  
''Les deux génies de la classe'', c'était le titre que l'enseignante aux cheveux noir se plaisait à donner à ces deux étranges enfants, et cette appellation c'était rapidement imposé auprès des autres professeur, puis auprès des autres élèves de l'établissement. Bien sûr, Koyabashi avait à plusieurs reprise tenté de convaincre les parents de ses deux élèves à inscrire leurs enfants dans une école pour surdoué, mais le vieil homme et la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontré s'était montré catégorique. L'un refusait de placer sa fille adoptive dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait plus voire ses amis, l'autre...L'autre la professeur la connaissait bien, c'était une ancienne élève de son école, Ran Mouri, La jeune femme avait déclaré que la mère du petit génie au cheveux noir n'avait pas pus libérer pour cette convocation, mais qu'elle lui avait communiquée son envie de laisser son fils grandir avec des enfants normaux.

Une sonnerie retentit, tout les élèves soupirèrent et rendirent leur copie, incomplète pour la plus part des enfants.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain rangea calmement ses affaires et se dirigea hors de la salle de classe ou elle avait passé les heures les plus ennuyeuse de sa vie. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par son compagnon d'infortune, un léger sourire apparu sur son visage alors que les deux franchissait le portail de l'école.''Tu sais Kudo, si tu veux dormir en cour, tu devrait essayer de fermer les yeux, j'ai lu que ça aider à trouver le sommeil.''

Conan sourit à son tour puis pris un air faussement surpris.''Tient donc, depuis quand t'intéresses tu au sommeil, j'ai toujours cru que c'était un sujet tabou chez les adorateur de cernes comme toi.''

La réplique de la chimiste ne tarda pas.''Je suis une scientifique, je m'intéresse à tout les sujets, même à ceux auquel je n'ai pas accès.''

Le détective réfléchit quelques instants avant qu'une nouvelle réplique cinglante lui vienne en tête.

Les deux adultes avaient bien changés depuis leur rajeunissement, Conan était bien plus mature et humble que son ancien lui, et Haibara avait enfin pu supprimer le mot ''amitié'' de sa liste de concepts abstraits...Quand à moi, je n'avais que peu changé durant cet année,la routine qui était mienne restait la même,et je ne pu goutter qu'une fois à l'amer saveur de la vérité.

Mais quand on recherche la vérité, on finit toujours par la découvrir...Et à en payer les conséquences...Ça aurait du être la suite de la fameuse phrase que Shinichi se plaisais à répéter à tout vas...

Les deux amis se séparèrent, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis la fin de leur joute verbale, la petite métisse se dirigea simplement vers la maison du vieil inventeur qui l'hébergeait,et Conan pris la route qu'il connaissait bien, un sourire discret apparu sur son visage alors qu'il apercevait une certaine Ran Mouri l'attendant à l'extérieur. (NDA : Au secoure ! Pas du CoRan ! Pas ici ! Pas moi!) C'était une jeune lycéenne au long cheveux noirs, plutôt jolie mais très naïve...Quoi qu'il en soit, notre détective avait passé toute sa première enfance en sa compagnie, et c'était bien partit pour qu'il en soit de même avec la seconde.

Mais une sinistre organisation allait en décider autrement...


	2. Chapter 2: Anomalie

**Hum...Bon et bien voilà le premier chapitre, je sais qu'il aurait du sortir plus tard, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi ajouter, dans tout les cas ne vous attendez pas à lire la suite dans les prochaines semaines, je me concentre avant tout sur Aokigahara et Ran's fall.**

**Mais trêve de bavardage, et bonne lecture !**

**(Ah oui, contrairement à ce qui peu paraître, il n'y à pas la moindre once de romance dans ce chapitre.)**

L'Apotoxine...Un poison qui à première vu n'en est pas un. Combien ne tuerais pas pour accéder à la vie éternel, même au pris d'atroces moments de douleur ? Mais il est un problème à cet élixir, et une certaine scientifique n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

''Parfait, tu peux te rhabiller.''

Conan obtempéra et remis son T-shirt. De son coté, Haibara vida le contenu rouge profond de sa seringue dans un de ses nombreux récipient qui jonchaient la paillasse où elle travaillait. Après une année complète dans un corps rajeunis, la chimiste avait bonne espoir de découvrir quelques changement dans le génome de son cobaye. Le dit cobaye s'approcha de la porte mais il fut retenu par la voix de son amie.''Kudo...Es que tu te sens bien ?''

Le détective regarda étrangement celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole, oui, oui il se sentait bien, il n'était pas malade, pas même un peu nauséeux. Il secoua négativement la tête. Contre toute attente, cela provoqua un mouvement de panique chez Haibara qui lui ordonna d'aller se rasseoir. Il grommela et retira une nouvelle fois son haut en tentant tant bien que mal de masquer la légère teinte rosé qui couvrait ses joues alors que la chimiste l'auscultait sous tous les angles possibles. Je dois bien avouer que si j'avais vu cette scène par moi même, je me serais posé quelques questions. Mais le fait est que je ne prêtais que peu d'attention aux activités de ce que je pensais être des enfants juste un peu plus mature que la moyenne.

''Il y a un problème.'' déclara t-elle alors qu'elle comparais les échantillons pris le jours même avec ceux pris un mois avant.

''Un problème, pourrais tu m'expli...''Il fut coupé par un brusque mouvement de la part de la métisse qui lui tendis une seringue vide qu'elle venait de désinfecter.

''Tu sais te servir de ça ?''

Le détective observa longuement l'objet de métal et de verre. Il avait déjà vu des gens s'en servir dans des situations extrême, en tout cas dans le milieu du cinéma, mais il n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en manipuler un par lui même.''Si tu m'explique...'' soupira t-il.

La chimiste aux cheveux châtain souffla, elle était visiblement très pressé de mettre un terme à ses suppositions.''Bon...En bref, il vas me falloir comparer mon sang au tient, je tient à savoir si l'anomalie que j'ai détecté vient de notre rajeunissement ou non. Mais je ne peu malheureusement pas me planter cette aiguille au milieu du dos moi même, donc il vas falloir te faire confiance, crois bien que ça ne m'enchante pas.''

La petite fille commença à déboutonner sa blouse, son regard croisât alors celui de Conan qui paraissait complètement paniqué.''...Je suis habillée en dessous, si c'est ça qui te pose problème...''

Haibara s'allongea sur le ventre sur le matelas rudimentaire qui lui tenait office de lit et expliqua au détective la procédure qu'il devait appliquer.''...Mais essai de bien viser entre les omoplates, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à me servir de toutes les parties de mon corps...''

Conan inspira un grand coup et fit lentement glisser l'aiguille de verre dans les chaires de la scientifique, celle-ci émit un petit cris de douleur.

''J'...J'ai raté ?!''

Haibara expira longuement.''Non...Mais pas loin...Tu es un peu trop à gauche, mais ça devrait passer.''

La seringue se remplit doucement de liquide rouge. Quand elle fut à moiter pleine, le détective rajeunit prévenu son amie qui lui demanda de la retirer doucement de son épiderme. Il s'exécuta et passa un morceau de tissus sur le dos de la métisse comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec lui.

Quand il eu finit, Haibara se rhabilla et récupéra la seringue à moitié pleine, elle vida son contenu dans un récipient pareil à celui qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt. Au bout de quelques minutes, Conan finit par remarquer que son amie n'avait visiblement plus besoin de sa présence, il s'éclipsa donc, la laissant seule dans son laboratoire.

Le petit détective remonta les escalier, traversa le salon et salua le professeur qui semblait tout aussi occupé que sa fille adoptive.

A ce que j'ai réussit à comprendre, l'Apotoxine tient son nom du phénomène d'apoptose, un mécanisme naturel et incontrôlable qui se déroule dans votre corps en ce moment même et qui permet de réguler la formation et l'évolution du corps. Mais l'Apotoxine se base sur le phénomène de pyroptose, un dérivé de l'apoptose, qui, contrairement à notre premier mécanisme, est très douloureux. La pyroptose entraîne une destruction massive et incontrôlé des cellules des corps ce qui entraîne une mort, pour ainsi dire ''naturelle''. Mais pourtant, il existe une molécule capable de contrer ce phénomène, la télomérase qui produit l'effet inverse de la pyroptose. Mais rester en vie face au poison le plus puissant jamais créé à un prix, un prix n'ayant étrangement jamais été découvert par la créatrice de ce même poison.

...Plutôt Ironique, résister à une toxine surpuissante, puis être menacer par quelque chose de tristement ''banal''.

Mais revenons à notre cher détective rajeuni et pour cela, sautons une semaine.

''Ai-chan n'est toujours pas revenue...'' Ayumi savait que, pour une raison qui lui échappait, deux de ses amis étaient fréquemment malades. Mais ils l'étaient rarement plus d'une semaine.

''C'est bon...''Conan débuta.''...Si vous y tenez, on pourra passer la voir cet après-midi.''

Ainsi, l'après-midi même, ce fut quatre enfants qui sonnèrent à la porte d'une maison de verre et de béton. Naturellement, ce fut le professeur lui même qui fit rentrer les détectives boys, cela ne surpris personne, Haibara était bien souvent plus occupée qu'Agasa et ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des visiteurs.

Dès qu'ils furent rentré dans la maison, les enfants oublièrent le but premier de leur visite et toute le attention alla à la dernière création du professeur qui, heureux hasard, était assez ludique, assez ludique en tout cas pour que tout les trois décident de tester toute ses fonctionnalités avec bien sûr l'accord du propriétaire.

Même si cet accord avait comme but premier de ravir les invités, cela organisa une scission du groupe qui arrangeait bien Conan. Une amitié bien artificiel entre lui et les détectives boys, non ?

''Elle travaille encore sur l'anomalie qu'elle à trouvé, je me trompe ?''

Agasa haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenais pas de quoi son ami parlait, et il faut dire qu'avec aussi peu de détails, il est difficile de faire mieux.

''Soyons sérieux, elle n'est pas vraiment malade...''Le regard d'Agasa fit comprendre au détective qu'il aurais mieux fallu ne rien dire cette fois ci.''...Si ?''

''Et bien je n'en sais pas plus que toi, de ce que j'ai vu elle passe son temps dans son laboratoire. Mais je pensais qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle m'a dit d'appeler l'école.''

Conan haussa les épaules, il connaissait bien la scientifique et savait que celle-ci prétendait souvent être «malade» quand le temps lui manquait, il pensait qu'Agasa l'avait remarqué lui aussi, mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer ses réflexion au professeur quand un très fort son le fit se retourner en direction des escaliers menant au sous-sol.

Le son en question n'était qu'un fort toussotement, mais il introduisait un nouveau personnage à la scène, un personnage qui venait visiblement de se rendre compte de la présence de visiteurs dans la maison qu'il habitait.

''Ai-chan !''Ayumi se retourna vers la nouvelle venu.''Tu vas bien ?''

Celle-ci répondit d'un sourire et se dirigea vers le détective rajeuni dès qu'elle fut assez proche pour ne pas se faire entendre des véritables enfants, elle marmonna.''Qu'es qu'ils font là ? Je n'ai clairement pas le temps de les accompagner au parc ou n'importe où ailleurs...''

''C'est bon, ils venaient juste voir si tu allais bien, et après une semaine absentéisme, tu ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir...''Après un soupire d'approbation de la scientifique, Conan pu reprendre.''D'ailleurs, je dois dire que moi aussi je m'interroge, tu travail ou tu es vraiment malade ?''

''Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles Kudo...Plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis malade. En revanche, souvient toi de me prévenir si jamais toi tu te sent mal.''

Le détective haussa un sourcil, qu'Haibara se préoccupe d'elle même, c'était rare, mais qu'elle se préoccupe de lui, ça l'était encore plus.''Puis-je savoir qu'elles raisons j'aurais de te prévenir ?''

Comme à l'accoutumé, le regard noir de la chimiste, qui n'aimait pas qu'on discute ses ordres, lui fit regretter ses dernière paroles. Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle s'apprêtait à énoncer une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.''Je...J'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose dans les échantillons de la semaine dernière...Mais je n'en suis pas certaine, il faut que je sache si je me suis trompé ou non, et si je ne me suis pas trompé, alors tu ne devrais pas te sentir en parfaite santé.''

Conan haussa les épaules.


	3. Chapter 2: Scène d'exposition

**Haha, que dieu me pardonne ce chapitre...Enfin, ce plagia de ''Rose are red'' (désolé Claude)**

**Comme pour le premier, il n'était pas sensé sortir si tôt, mais je ne sais plus quoi y rajouter et je juge donc inutile de vous faire patientez.**

**Alors sinon, la suite d' ''Aokigahara'' devrait sortir bientôt, et celle de ''Ran's fall'' aussi, bien que pour celle-ci, ça risque d'être plus laborieux étant donné que j'ai du mal avec le chapitre que j'ai commencé...**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

Il avait toussé. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention. Désormais réveillé par sa quinte de toux, le petit détective jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge électronique posée sur un meuble à quelques pas de lui. Celle-ci affichait à peu près six heure, aussi, Conan choisit de ne pas tenter de se rendormir, mais plutôt d'attendre l'heure à laquelle il devrait quitter la maison des Mouri pour se rendre à l'école.

Un certain temps avait passé depuis qu'Haibara avait fait sa découverte, elle n'avait jamais expliqué à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer dans son sang ainsi que dans celui du détective, cela faisait partie des nombreuse chose que la chimiste gardait pour elle.

Haibara avait donc pu reprendre son train de vie habituel. Ce qui signifiait passé ses journées enfermé dans une salle de cours où l'ennui était un véritable fléau, et le reste de son temps dans un laboratoire où elle se livrait à divers expériences fort peu adaptées à son âge apparent.

Un mode de vie tout sauf saint donc.

Longtemps, je me suis demandé d'où cette étrange petite fille tirait son teint pâle, se yeux rouges et son air maladif et décharné. Pour moi, il était simplement inconcevable que ce soit de son plein gré, en plus de la sécurité financière de son père adoptif, elle prenait très soin de la santé de celui-ci, ainsi que de celle de ses amis.

Alors que la maîtresse de la classe B1 expliquait à ses élèves une quelconque règle mathématique concernant les soustractions, une violente quinte de toux la fit se retourner. Son regard croisât celui quelque peu gêné de ce jeune garçon, celui-là même qui été rentré dans sa classe il y a de cela plus d'un an. Il s'excusa brièvement et se racla la gorge avant de continuer d'imiter un élève studieux. Mais au fond de lui, le lycéen s'interrogeait, il admit intérieurement qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis quelques temps, qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, et que son buste le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il était pris de l'une de ces quintes de toux. Mais dès que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son amie lui revenait, il se disait qu'il se devait de rester rationnel et de ne pas sombrer dans une psychose aussi inutile que dangereuse.

Une intention certes louables, mais quelque peu stupide. Digne de lui en somme. Trop fier pour admettre être soucieux de son état de santé.

La leçon achevé, l'enseignante distribua à ses élève l'habituelle fiche d'exercice afin de vérifier qui avait compris et surtout, qui avait écouté ses paroles.

Haibara pris la feuille des mains de son enseignante, et la déposa négligemment sur sa table, elle déboucha son stylo et commença à rédiger ses réponse d'une main distraite.

Son esprit était ailleurs, comme toujours. Et comme toujours, cet ailleurs était la cave d'une certaine maison. Son laboratoire.

Cela faisait quelques temps que l'anomalie qu'elle avait découverte occupait ses pensés, mais plus le temps passait, plus la fillette se rassurait, si elle ne s'était pas trompée, des problèmes auraient du apparaître plus tôt, elle il n'en était rien. Le détective rajeuni lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sa santé, quand à elle...

Elle, c'était plus compliqué...Son corps était mal en point, elle le savait. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même, ses os craquaient à chacun de ses pas, et elle était de plus en plus confuse dans ses réflexions. Mais elle se savait naturellement fragile et vulnérable, c'est l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion et à s'entourer d'une aura glacial qui la caractérisait désormais.

Déjà trois opérations résolues, un bref coup d'œil sur la feuille de son voisin lui fit comprendre que celui-ci avait été plus rapide mais cela ne l'inquiéta guère, tout deux n'était pas assez puériles pour se lancer dans une compétition de primaire.

Elle posa son regard sur l'opération suivante, elle écarquilla les yeux. _4869 x 2=_

Elle cligna des yeux. 4+8-6+9-2=

Un soupir plus tard, l'opération était résolut. Ce genre de petite hallucination était commune à la vie de la métisse. Et accentué par la fatigue, elle devenaient plus crédibles.

Une soustraction plus tard, la partie ''Problèmes'' de la fiche se révéla à la chimiste.

_Un scientifique a 18 assistants, 11 l'aident à travailler, combien ne font rien ?_

Rien d'étonnant, Sumiko avait comme habitude de ne pas prendre comme sujet des bonbon ou des billes, mais des éléments un peu moins classiques, sa classe étant légèrement plus mature que les autres, ça semblait être une bonne idée.

La solution de cette énigme qui n'en avait que le nom vint quasi instantanément à la métisse qui commença à la rédiger. Son regard se reposa donc sur le texte.

_Un scientifique à 28 assistants, 21 ne font rien, combien l'aident à travailler ?_

Haibara s'arrêta subitement d'écrire, elle avait du mal lire la première fois, elle barra la réponse qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger et recommença.

_Un scientifique à 28 assistants, 26 ne font rien, combien l'aident à travailler ?_

La fillette maudit la fatigue et réécrit une nouvelle fois la réponse tout en se demandant pourquoi elle accordait tant d'importance à ce simple test de primaire.

_Un scientifique à 28 cobayes, 26 ne font rien, combien restent travailler ?_

Un léger malaise commença à naître dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, elle fixait la feuille depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et se mains commençaient à trembler.

_Un scientifique à 28 cobayes, 26 ne font plus rien, combien en reste t'il ?_

La phrase qu'elle lisait en boucle devenait de plus en plus floue dans son crâne, Et un frisson parcourra son échine.

_Un scientifique à 288 cobayes, 286 ne font plus rien, combien en reste t'il ?_

Conan déposa sa feuille sur le coté de sa table et tourna le regard vers son amie. Celle-ci regardait dans le vague, sa feuille à moitié vide et déchiré sous l'une des question, une tache humide venait de se former sur le papier blanc.

''Hey, Haibara... ça va ?

_Une scientifique à 288 cobayes, 286 meurent, combien en reste t'il ?_

''Haibara ?''

_Tu as 288 cobayes, 286 meurent, combien t'en reste t'il ?_

Koyabashi Sumiko remarqua une certaine agitation à une place qui lui était bien connue pour être bruyante quelques seconde après que les fiches d'exercices eu été finit par ses occupant.

_Tu as 288 cobayes, tu en tue 286, combien t'en reste t'il ?_

''Qu'es qui ce passe Ai-chan ? Tu n'arrive pas à finir l'exercice ?'' L'enseignante demanda le plus calmement possible.

_Tu as 288 cobayes, tu en tue 286, il ne t'en reste plus que deux ?_

''Tu as besoins d'aller à l'infirmerie ?'' Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?''

_Tu as 288 cobayes, tu en tues 287, il ne te reste plus que toi ?_

Sumiko fit un signe de la main à un élève ''Toco-kun, va vite me chercher l'infirmière !''

La vision de la scientifique commençait à s'assombrir, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du papier.

_Tu as 288 cobayes, tu en tues 288, il ne te reste personne._

La fillette tenta de se relever, mais elle ne réussit pas à garder son équilibre et chuta lourdement sur le carrelage de la pièce.

_Il ne te reste personne._

La fiche tomba juste à coté d'elle à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

_Il ne te reste personne._

Elle pu simplement entendre le cris de quelques élèves avant que sa tête ne heurte une nouvelle fois le sol, mais cette fois ci, elle ne se releva pas.


	4. Chapter 4: Brise nocturne

**Hehe, la suite!**

**Hum, comme vous le remarquerez, j'ai effectué un changement de style, pour une vision plus intimiste, je trouve ça mieux pour vous rapprocher du narrateur...**

**Mais bref, je suppose que c'est à cause de la fatigue, mais en relisant je me suis rendu compte que j'ai fait un nombre dérisoire de faute d'orthographe, j'en ai corrigé beaucoup, mais il en reste sans doute...**

**Et donc, que vous dire d'autre, bonne lecture!**

Était elle en train de mourir ? Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Je n'ai appris cet incident qu'a la fin de la journée. En revanche, je sais aujourd'hui que ce fut le début de l'enfer que cette pauvre fillette s'apprêtait à vivre.

Pauvre Shiho... Et dire que le début de la fin avait pris place dans une simple salle de classe, l'un des seuls endroit où elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une ex-criminelle aurait pu se cacher dans une école. Pas moi en tout cas.

Mais je dois cesser de digresser, pour la suite de l'histoire, il est important que vous compreniez une chose : En ce moment, voyez moi comme ce personnage omniscient, vous savez, celui que l'on trouve dans la plupart des roman, celui qui a conter toute ces histoire qui ont fait celui que vous êtes.

En quelques sorte, imaginez ma voix comme celle que vous entendez dans votre tête chaque fois que vous vous parlez à vous même...Ça me semble être un bon début...Non ?

Mais revenons à notre brave chimiste. Je n'ai jamais subit ce qu'elle à subit ce jour là, mais je vais devoir essayer de jouer l'omniscient, vous me pardonnerez...

La voici donc...La suite de l'histoire...

Haibara ouvrit les yeux, ce fut plutôt douloureux, autant physiquement que mentalement, la lumière qui avait envahi l'espace blanc qui l'entourait ne l'aidait pas à se remettre de sa chute, et surtout, elle savait très bien où elle se trouvait.

''Un hôpital...''Elle marmonna.

Elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Oh, ce n'était pas un simple désintérêt puéril pour la médecine. Si on lui avait proposé, quand elle était encore membre de l'organisation, de sauver des vies plutôt que d'en voler, elle n'aurait pas hésiter une seconde.

...Enfin, je suppose...

Quoi qu'il en soit, les hôpitaux étaient trop exigus, trop exposés, et l'endroit parfait pour que _certaines personnes_ la retrouve.

Il était hors de question pour elle de rester un instant de plus ici. Le problème qui l'avait conduite dans cette chambre d'hôpital était trop grave pour qu'elle perde son temps à se préoccuper de SA santé.

Elle déplaça son bras, curieusement endolori, et tenta de se relever, tâche difficile, sa gorge était en feux, ses poumons aussi, et elle avait l'impression qu'un commercial véreux avait eu la bonne idée d'installer une autoroute dans son crâne. (si l'image vous parle.)

Son regard, encore fatigué, se posa sur son bras droit, bien qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer de réelle forme, elle pu sans problème constater une ou deux perfusions alimentant son organisme.

''Ne t'avise pas de quitter ce lit.''

Tient, elle n'était pas seule finalement...Pour tout dire, cela ne la surprenais même pas. Le détective arrogant qui lui servait à la fois de cobaye et d'ami ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé seule.

''Et comment veux tu m'obliger à ne pas le faire ?''

Il haussa un sourcil. De la résistance ? Venant d'Haibara ce n'était certes pas étonnant, mais elle avait sûrement d'autre chose à dire après s'être évanouie.

''En t'enchaînant à ton matelas.''

Pour tout dire, il avait répondu sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais parfois, l'improvisation paye, et pour le coup sa réplique quelque peu absurde eu pour effet de laisser se dessiner un léger sourire sur le visage pâle de la scientifique alitée. Cependant il eu tôt fait de laisser place à son ton morne habituel.

''Sérieusement Kudo. Fait moi sortir d'ici. Je n'ai pas le loisir de rester allongé ici à imaginer un futur radieux où tu ne fait plus partie de ce monde.''

Ce fut à son tour d'esquisser un sourire. ''Et qu'as tu de si important à faire ?''

La curiosité de ce détective...Je pense que je m'en souviendrais toujours...Je ne sais pas qui à un jour dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais visiblement cet Holmes de pacotille n'était pas de son avis.

Ou si il l'était, il s'en fichait complètement...J'aurais du lui demander tant que je le pouvais encore tient...

Visiblement, la fête était finit, si on peu appeler deux sourire crispés une fête, et Haibara lança un regard noir à celui auquel elle faisait face.

''Je n'ai pas pour habitude de divulguer mes activités...Mais pour te répondre, je vais essayer de te sauver la vie, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser...''

Elle tenta de se relever mais une petite pousse de Conan la fit perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait et elle retomba sur le lit.

''Tu ne vas nul part...c'était quoi ce que tu nous a fait tout à l'heure.''

''Un clafoutis aux cerises, maintenant laisse moi me relever.''

''Je suis sérieux.''

Elle roula les yeux.''Moi aussi je l'étais quand je t'ai dit que je voulais quitter ce lit. Et pourtant tu n m'a pas laissé le choix.''

''Tu es fatiguante...Tu ne veux pas essayer d'être comme Ran ou Ayumi, et de comprendre ce qui est bon pour ton corps.''

''Je sais sûrement mieux que toi ce qui est mauvais pour mon corps, mais aussi pour mon cerveau, et il me dit de partir d'ici si tu veux retrouver ta taille un jour.''

Il haussa les épaules.''Si tu meure en route je serais bien avancé...''

Il se rapprocha d'elle, faisant apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

''Comment ne peux tu pas comprendre que tu dois rester...Tu ne te rend pas compte que tu es très malade ? Tu ne te rend pas compte que...Que...q...''

Il n pu terminer sa phrase, et sa tête chuta lourdement sur le matelas. Haibara lâchât son poignet, ainsi que la montre qu'elle lui avait discrètement subtilisé la seconde précédente.

''Bonne nuit Kudo-kun...''

Elle savait certainement qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça, mais après tout, lui ne s'était pas gêné pour l'endormir quand il ne voulait pas d'elle. Alors quelle différence cela faisait. Une simple inversion des rôles, ce n'était pas si souvent.

Elle écarta le corps endormi du détective et tenta à nouveau de se relever. Tout les membres de son corps la faisait souffrir, mais elle parvint tout de même à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Elle fit un pas, puis un second. A chaque instant, elle avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre. Mais elle réussit quand même à rejoindre la porte de la salle en boitant.

La chimiste n'avait clairement pas le temps de s'habituer à la position debout, ni celui d'être discrète.

En avançant au hasard des couloirs, elle pu apercevoir une horloge, celle ci indiquait vingt deux heure. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir. Certes peu de monde été levé à cette heure ci, mais la nuit n'était pas à considéré comme une alliée.

Elle devait sortir d'ici.

Étrange, à l'époque, si j'avais pu être présent ce jour là, j'aurais certainement fait échoué toute sa quête de liberté, et je l'aurais tué par la même occasion. Pas que je désire sa mort bien entendu ! Mais parfois, s'inquiéter pour d'autre est peu conduire à la mort...Hum...Oui,c'est ça.

Elle faisait enfin face à cette porte de verre. Celle qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir quand un quelconque cortège d'infirmier l'avait amené dans ce bâtiment.

Un problème subsistait. Deux réceptionnistes, si on peut les appeler ainsi, discutaient derrière un bureau.

Elle ne pouvait pas courir, et de toute façon, ces adultes n'auraient eu aucun mal à la rattraper. Quelles solutions s'offraient alors à elle ?

Aucun certainement, et c'est ce qui la poussa à se diriger vers le première porte ouverte qu'elle aperçu. Une chambre vide. Si ce n'était l'agent d'entretien qui refaisait les draps de l'un des lits. Enfin, un simple agent d'entretien était plus simple à berner que deux réceptionnistes.

Elle fit un pas dans la salle, l'homme se retourna.

''Qu'es que tu fais là, petite ?'' Il demanda.

La chimiste réunit ses force et tenta d'imiter au mieux une petite fille malade.

''J'ai...J'ai mal...à la tête, monsieur...es que vous...'' Elle plaqua subitement sa main sur son front et pria pour que le pauvre employé ne lui propose pas de l'accompagner vers un médecin.

Heureusement, son attitude tout sauf professionnelle, ainsi que peut être la peur de faire quelque chose de dangereux, le poussa à se diriger vers la porte d'un pas rapide et mal assuré.

''Je...Je reviens, surtout, ne bouge pas !''

Ne pas bouger...Et bien c'était plus ou moins rater. D'un geste, elle attrapa un balais qui traînait dans un coin de la salle, et frappa sur la fenêtre la plus proche le plus fort qu'elle pu.

Une petite fissure blanche apparu, deux coup plus tard, la vitre volait en éclat.

Le souffle froid de la nuit fit frissonner la fillette.


	5. Chapter 5: A travers les ombres

**Ok, je me suis fait plaisir avec ce chapitre, très philosophique, mais je pose beaucoup BEAUCOUPS de base pour la suite de Confession et des autres cycle de cette trilogie (oui, confession n'est que le premier cycle d'une série de trois)**

**Bref, essayez de lire entre les lignes pour comprendre où se dirige la fiction!**

**Et bonne lecture!**

…Brave cœur que celui de celle qui s'élance seule dans la nuit pour sauver un détective inconscient du danger qui pèse sur lui. Si je me souviens bien, il faisait moins de dix degré Celsius cette nuit là, mais après avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans une organisation où la chaleur humaine a disparu, je suppose que l'on ne prête plus attention à la morsure du froid.

La petite Haibara était donc en train de traverser la grande cour qui faisait face à l'hôpital. Elle ne pouvait pas courir, certainement la faute à sa récente perte de conscience, mais elle faisait son possible pour quitter l'endroit avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de son absence.

Elle franchit assez rapidement la barrière qui bloquait l'accès à la rue.

Rue qui même à cette heure là accueillait encore un certain nombre de passants.

Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit en voyant une petite fille aussi peu vêtue boiter seule dans la rue peu avant minuit. Mais je ne me serais sûrement pas contenté de détourner le regard comme l'ont fait tout les piétons ce jour là.

Il existe plusieurs études tendant à confirmer que le regard d'autrui aurait une influence sur la façon dont l'humain se comporte face à une situation où sa bonté est requise.

...Visiblement la bonté de toutes ces âmes avaient accompagné leur paie dans la poche d'un barman quelconque...Parfois je comprend pourquoi Shiho ne voulait plus croire en l'homme.

Ainsi donc, elle avançait à travers l'obscurité de la ville, les quelques réverbères qu'elle croisait diffusaient une lumière blafarde trop faible pour illuminer son passage. Et de toute façon, elle s'en fichait. L'obscurité, soit on la fuit, soit on s'y habitue assez pour s'y cacher. Et la chimiste avait choisit la seconde option. Quelques silhouettes égarés la frôlaient sans la toucher, retirant à la fois l'embarra de ressentir un regard croiser le siens, et le peu de chaleur humaine qui ne lui aurait pas fait défaut à ce moment précis.

La petite chimiste avançait donc en faisant attention de ne pas glisser, de ne pas croiser le moindre regard, et de se dépêcher de retrouver sa maison. Ou plutôt son laboratoire.

Je suppose que pour elle, l'exercice ne devait pas être si compliqué. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà réalisé lors de sa fuite de l'organisation, et elle avait survécu. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?

...Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci...

Quand on marche en ville, on trouve l'activité au moins instructive, au pire distrayante. Mais quand la nuit s'abat sur la même ruelle qu'on a emprunté un millier de fois, tout nos repères s'en retrouvent changés. Et quand les vitrines des enseignes s'éteignent sur notre passage, quand les ténèbres semblent nous poursuivre, quand le silence se fait, simplement interrompu par une voiture crachotant toute la fumé de son moteur dans l'atmosphère la rendant encore plus sombre. Quand le silence est simplement rythmé par ses propres bruits de pas, alors l'ambiance distrayante et instructive s'estompe au profit de l'imagination.

Dans le cas de notre scientifique, quand bien même elle se complaisait a considérer ses quelques frayeurs comme étant le simple fait de divers réactions chimiques au sein de sa masse cérébrale, elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée, la fatigue, le stresse, et peut être la santé la rendait particulièrement sensible aux suggestions de son subconscient.

Devant elle, une route déserte. Quelques lumières pâles flottaient au loin, sur les façades de quelques immeubles non encore abandonnés par les cadres noctambules et les agents d'entretiens leur emboîtant le pas. La légère pluie glacée qui s'était mis à tomber quelques minutes plus tôt achevait de flouer ces lueurs se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. Les lourds nuages noir qui avaient accompagné la fillette avaient laissé leur place à d'autres, plus fins, plus gris, mais plus sinistres, comme un rideau sombre voilant un cercueil peut être plus réconfortant qu'un gris linceul, s'il venait à prendre sa place.

Elle continuait donc sa marche, ne se préoccupant plus de ses pas, de ses éventuels suivants, d'un détective ignorant cherchant à la sauver sans savoir qu'en l'éloignant de la tombe gravé à son nom, il se rapprochait de la sienne. Sans se préoccuper de ses formules chimiques incompréhensibles, de ce cher Agasa qui l'interrogerait sûrement sur les raisons de son retour, de cette jeune femme qui attendait encore le train lui rapportant son héro alors que la gare avait depuis longtemps laissé place à une école primaire.

Non. Tout ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour la petite Haibara.

Seul le son régulier de ses pieds nus frappant le sol bétonné du trottoir pouvait capter son attention.

Un coup de vent la fit frissonner, une pluie de gouttes argentés, illuminées par les reflet timides d'une lune trop sombre pour éclairer autre chose que les larmes du ciel, lui fit relever la tête. Le ciel gris avait laissé place à une forme assez atypique pour que la fillette n'eut plus à s'interroger sur sa location. Elle était à l'abri, sous le feuillage d'un platane rougis par la fin de saison.

Son regard se perdit dans la faible lumière blanche faisant scintiller le feuillage humide du végétal

...Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'aurait pensé Akemi Miyano de sa sœur en la voyant ainsi. Aurait elle été fière de voir que celle qu'elle avait toujours rêvé libre vivait désormais éloignée de la main gantée de l'organisation, ou au contraire aurait elle été déçu de constater que même après avoir donné sa vie pour la sauver, Shiho continuait à inlassablement rechercher un remède à un mal qui ne peut être arrêté.

Il existe peut être un antidote à l'Apotoxine, je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui, le travail de toute une vie a enfin porté ses fruits. Mon regard, autrefois tourné vers le futur, a un jour cherché à comprendre le présent. Et aujourd'hui, seul le passé peut me permettre d'admirer les derniers trésors du monde.

Une toxine n'est qu'un élément chimique après tout, il peut toujours exister une molécule annulant son effet. Non, le vrai mal est ailleurs, il ne s'inocule pas dans l'humain a l'aide d'une seringue, d'une pilule, d'un cachet ou je ne sais quoi. Il est déjà présent dans chaque humain, c'est ce qui lui donne sa vie, sa force, son caractère, sa personnalité.

Le vrai problème n'est pas l'Apotoxine. Le véritable ennemi de cette chimiste, encore inconsciente de l'importance que son nom d'emprunt aura dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas Gin, ce n'est pas Vermouth, ce n'est pas Anokata...L'organisation n'est rien de plus qu'un rassemblement d'humains poussés par leurs souvenirs à entreprendre des actions qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas eux même.

Le présent est une notion abstraite, elle n'existe que dans un temps infiniment court, et n'est d'aucune utilité pour tenter une quelconque action. On peut tenter de le combattre, c'est nécessaire pour continuer à avancer sur le chemin de l'existence, mais il est possible de l'esquiver.

Le présent est l'obstacle à surmonter pour arriver à la suite.

Le présent, est ici symbolisé par l'Apotoxine.

Le future est fait de ténèbres, personne ne peut prétendre le déchiffrer. Personne ne le comprend.

Lui sait tout, peu comprendre ceux qui cherchent à le comprendre. Il est décidé par les actions passées, par ceux qui le décident au moment présent.

Le future est l'ennemi à abattre

Le future est ici symbolisé par L'organisation.

Le passé n'est pas choisit, il est vécu, il est indépendant du présent, du future, mais décide de ce qu'ils vont être. Il peut être vu comme rempli de joie, de bonheur, de déception et de satisfaction selon l'humeur de celui qui regarde dans sa direction.

Le passé est le trésors de l'inconscient.

Le passé est ici symbolisé par les souvenirs, les reliques de toutes existences, la trace indéfiniment laissée par chacun de nous.


	6. Chapter 6: Reflets dans la cendre

**Bon, je ne l'aime pas mais il faut bien le sortir...**

Et voici donc que la chute commençait. Par une triste journée de novembre, alors que le ciel se confondait avec son reflet, alors que les ombres miroitait les rayons d'un soleil trop pâle pour les chasser, alors qu'une jeune femme tapait lentement sur le clavier numérique de son téléphone. Alors qu'un détective se frayait un chemin parmi la brume.

Alors que la clepsydre de verre venait de verser sa dernière goutte de liquide cendré, et que la main qui devait la retourner ne voulait pas le faire.

Je ne saurais jamais si ce jour là, le destin de milliard d'âmes aurait pu être changer, simplement en renversant à nouveau la mesure du temps. Simplement en faisant renaître l'espoir dans le cœur de Ran Mouri.

Il est parfois dit que l'amour engendre toutes les prouesses, j'ajouterais qu'elle engendre aussi tout les désastre...Peut être que cette journée aurait pu être modifiée.

Ainsi, sans le savoir, le petit détective s'éloignait de son but, il marchait pourtant vers lui. Mais il avait déjà perdu, sans même qu'il le sache, sa vie allait basculer du tout au tout. Par une simple sonnerie de téléphone.

Par un simple de geste du doigt sur un écran.

Par un simple soupire, alors qu'un frisson parcourait son échine.

Par un simple salut, masqué par une voix qui n'était plus la sienne...Et qui ne serait plus jamais la sienne.

''_Found you_...Shinichi Kudo...''

Conan éteignit son appareil, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il tremblait. Pourtant, il savait que ce jour arriverait. Pourtant il savait que l'organisation avait infiltré la police.

Son téléphone tomba sur le sol humide, s'éteignant définitivement.

Il le savait.

Mais c'était trop tôt.

Trop tôt, Ran avait finit pas demander à la police si elle avait eu des nouvelles d'un certains Shinichi Kudo. Elle avait révélé qu'il l'appelait régulièrement. Elle avait révélé qu'il avait commencé à disparaître lors d'une visite dans un parc. Et l'organisation écoutait. L'organisation écoutait toujours. Pourquoi l'avait t-on prévenu ? N'aurait il pas été plus simple de jouer sur l'effet de surprise ? Voila la seule question que pouvait se poser le détective. Mais la réponse ne le délivrerais pas. La réponse n'était pas celle qu'il voulait entendre.

''...Ils l'ont fait..?''

A peine surpris, il se retourna vers le visage triste de celle qu'il avait alité cette nuit même. Les cheveux humides, le front encore plus et les yeux rouges. Peut être été-ce la trace laissé par une larme de désespoir, ou le signe que cette nuit encore le sommeil ne l'avait pas trouvé...

''Tu le savais ?''

Une question ? Pas vraiment, Haibara savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle prétendait. Mais de toute façon la route s'effondrait déjà devant eux.

''Que ça finirait pas arriver ? Je ne suis pas stupide Kudo...''

Le silence s'installât, malgré le vent, la pluie, aucun n'arrivait à trembler. Peut être parce que depuis une minutes, ils n'étaient plus qu'a moitiés humains, peut être qu'aucun ne voulait montrer son désespoir à l'autre, ou simplement leur corps avait perdu l'envie de faire vivre ce qui ne servait plus.

''...Je suis désolé...''

Les excuses, voilà quelque chose...La culpabilité pour l'une, l'impuissance pour l'autre. Dernières émotions ? Pas vraiment.

''Il faut voir Jodie...Il faut lui dire.''

Comme un testament que l'on écrit, ou comme une bouée que l'on attrape s'en remettre au FBI était quelque chose de différent selon celui qui y pensait. Mais le testament de la chimiste avait déjà été écrit, et son unique possession l'accompagnerait dans sa tombe où elle risquerait d'être bien seule. La bouée du détective était elle encore assez proche pour qu'il l'agrippe. Pourrait il sauver celle qui commençait déjà à sombrer dans les flots ? Pourrait il survivre au froid de l'océan jusqu'à l'arrivé des secoure si secoure il y à ? Il n'en savait rien, mais s'en fichait, il ne s'était jamais prétendu autre chose que détective, il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait et tant pis pour les conséquences, laissons le passé a ses fantômes, le future à ses suites multiples et concentrons nous sur le présent.

Conan toussota, à cause du froid sans doute. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quoi donc...

''Il faut y aller avant qu'ils nous retrouvent''

Un mouvement de tête et ils était partis en direction du centre ville. S'y rendre en voiture aurait été trop dangereux, trop voyants.

Pour la première fois, Shinichi Kudo expérimentait le sentiment d'être pris en chasse, celui de criminel peut être...Ce sentiment que sa compagne devait ressentir à tout les instant. Chaque passant est un tueur, chaque œil vise, comme si un projectile mortel atteignait le détective à chaque nouvelle rencontre éclaire. Le noir est redouté, la lumière dépréciés, l'un nous blesse, l'autre nous aveugle. Sursaut à chaque ruelle, regard en coins pour chaque minutes.

Et le début n'était même pas arrivé.

La course s'intensifiait, qu'en bien même les poumons des sprinteurs en étaient venu à demander pitié à leur jambes. Parler serait se rassurer mais aussi leur donner raison. C'était un interdit tacite. Mais penser était autre chose. Le monde intérieur était quelque chose d'inatteignable, en tout cas sur le cour terme. La pluie s'était frayé un chemin dans les pensé de Conan où elle avait décider de ramener certains disparus. Il ne reverrait peut être, sans doute, plus Ran et son père, si il survivait le détective pourrait les voire encore et peut être vivre la vie qu'il avait imaginer quand il avait réellement l'âge qu'il était sensé avoir. Il pourrait aussi les perdre et oublier...L'a t-il fait ?

L'as tu fais ?

Une petite demi-heure, et le premier indice fut visible. Comme pour tous début, c'est décevant. Une simple voiture noir ayant ralentit derrière ces deux enfants, un bref coup d'œil jeter hors du véhicule. La foule était alors un allier, l'enfant se faufile, l'adulte bouscule. Mais si foule il y avait, la disparition de celle ci était inévitable. Le ciel se colorait de noir, comme un reflet du monde, du moment. Le vent redoubla, le pluie s'intensifia, un coup de feux, un éclaire sans doute, un cris, certainement un passant ayant chuter...Mais personne ne voulait regarder en arrière. Personne ne voulait perdre cette petite lueur d'espoirs naïf.

La demeure était proche. C'était l'objectif, il ne fallait pas le rater, echouer si proche ne pouvait être une vérité.

''Je suis là Cool Kid...''

Plus proche qu'il n'y parait.

''...Je suis au courant...''


	7. Chapter 7: Future antérieur

**Donc, j'ai eu du mal à le sortir...Mais voila voila, bonne lecture!**

**ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui considère cette réécriture comme ne méritant pas son titre!**

**Là!**

Ses doigts caressèrent le métal froid.

Elle n'aimait pas le contacte avec ce type d'appareil.

...Et pourtant...

Je n'étais pas là quand les deux adultes décidèrent de rejoindre le FBI, bien qu'ils eurent été poussé par Jodie à faire ce choix. Je pense que je m'y serrais opposé.

Et si je m'y étais opposé ? Qu'elle aurait été la suite des événements...Il est trop tard pour y penser de toute façon.

Sa paume s'enroula autour de la pogné de l'arme, son poids fit se crisper ses doigts alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

Ils avaient tout deux passé plusieurs jours dans le quartier général du FBI en terre nippone. Pour Conan, ce n'était qu'une suite logique des événements, à force de côtoyer les forces spéciales, il allait bien finir par les rejoindre non ?

Sa vision se brouilla. Son crâne bouillonnait, elle voulait crier, pleurer, s'enfuir ou juste abandonner, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus.

Un coup sec, le poids de l'engin était à présent complètement entre ses mains. Ce n'était peut être pas aussi terrible, elle se surpris à apprécier les formes de l'armes, son odeur autant que sa fonction.

Elle arma le revolver, un petit clic significatif, une balle dans le canon, une cible devant ses yeux.

Le monde entier tremblait autour d'elle, ses yeux était terriblement embués, sa tête semblait fondre, son sang la quittait, elle en était certaine, sa peau s'effritait, ses mains tremblait au moins autant que ses jambes. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Le canon se releva, il tremblait...Oui...Mais dès qu'il eu atteint une hauteur satisfaisante il s'arrêta brusquement.

Devait elle appuyer ? Elle ne s'en rappelait même plus. Ce n'était pas important, elle avait l'opportunité de le faire et n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Pour rien au monde.

Rien au monde.

Rien.

La gâchette se renfonça, activant l'étincelle dans le barillet, la poudre s'embrasa, la gaz repoussa la pointe métallique avec une extrême violence.

(…)

''...bara...vas...''

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas une négation, elle n'aurait aucune raison de nier quoi que ce soit C'était un simple besoin de s'éclaircir l'esprit.

''Haibara ?''

Ah, elle avait compris quelque chose...Son nom...c'était ça.  
''Qu'es qui ne va pas ?''

Le flou disparu dans son regard. Elle gardait en revanche une sévère nausée et un atroce mal de crâne. Une forme s'agitait devant elle. ''Conan'' Elle souffla.

''Oui, c'est moi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?''

''...Non...''Elle se ressaisit.''Ça va. Qu'es qui s'est passé ?''

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

(…)

Il y a quelques seconde, il tremblait encore, de peur, de colère, elle s'en fichait. Il était mort maintenant, une balle logé dans le crâne. Du sang s'écoulait en abondance de sa plaie, même ses mains en étaient couverte. Elle fit un signe de tête à son acolyte qui, elle le savait, avait son viseur fixé sur elle, releva son arme et souffla en souriant.

''...Au suivant Sherry...''

(…)

''Magnifique tire petite, c'est la première fois que tu manipule une arme ?''

''...Non...'' Elle secoua négativement la tête. Son regard se perdit dans la cible percé en son centre. ''Je viens vraiment de faire ça ?''

''Bien sûr !''

Bien sûr que non...

Elle ne s'en rappelait presque pas, elle se trompait de cible, ou alors elle avait sérieusement besoin de repos.

''Salle suivante s'il vous plaît les gosses.''

''On va voir comment vous vous débrouillez en discrétion.''

(…)

''...Through the halls, You're running, you will certainly dying,''

Pouvait il se cacher ? Il en doutait fortement, et pourtant, c'était lui le maître, c'était lui lui qui était censé donner les ordres maintenant. Et c'était elle qui devait le fuir.

''hear my steps, through the building, They announce an awful thing,''

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que la paranoïa s'était emparée de l'esprit du pauvre fuyard. Il refusait de l'admettre bien entendu. Supporter son adversaire était déjà trop pour lui.

''hear my voice, for you singing, your funeral are now coming,''

Les pas se rapprochait, il maintenait son arme serrée contre lui. Une perle de sueur coula sur sa tempe. Quelqu'un rechargeait à quelques mètres de lui.

''hear my gun, I'm reloading, he accept your torturing,''

Piégé. Dos au mur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était s'échapper par l'orifice à trois mètres de lui, combattre ou mourir. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait combattre.

Il allait fuir.

''Do you think you can escape ? Feel my gun next to your neck.''

Sa respiration se coupa.

Elle l'avait retrouvé, l'autre aussi. Il devait tuer, il serait tué. Cruelle ironie du sort.

''Écoute, je ne sais rien. Tu peux tirer.''

''Tu ne sais rien ?''

(…)

Le détective se rapprocha d'elle. Étais-ce là la simple envie de la réconforter ou un désir de connaissance. Il n'en savait rien, elle non plus.

''Haibara...Dit moi ce qui s'est passé.''

''...Je ne sais pas, je...C'est comme si je ne me contrôlais plus...Je...Je veux partir.''

''On ne peu plus.''

''Je sais...''

Elle s'adossa à un mur, un léger goût de sang maculait ses lèvres.

''Je n'en serais plus capable de toute façon...''

''…''

''Je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'être à sa merci...''

''Qui ?''

(...)

Il hurlait, la main explosé par une balle haut calibre.

''C'est Gin qui était au courant de tout ! Avant que tu ne le butte !''

''Mauvaise réponse.''

(…)

''Ils n'ont rien d'humain Kudo...Ce ne sont que des enveloppe perverti par la violence. Ils ne reculent devant aucune méthode...On n'en viendra jamais à bout, même avec l'aide du FBI...Ils sont trop forts, et le FBI à trop de règles...''

''...Je sais...''

(…)

''...Tokio...C'est tout ce que je sais...Le Boss est à Tokio...''

''Bien. J'aime quand tu es coopératif.''

''Tue moi maintenant !''

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, sa manche se maculait de sang, sa respiration était difficile, elle devait se dépêcher ''Désolé Vodka...On a encore besoin de toi.''

''...Depuis quand le FBI fait il dans l'illégalité ?''

(…)

''Je sais...Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre notre temps...''

''Je te le dirais un jour.''

''...J'ai trouvé mieux Haibara...Mieux que le FBI si le temps nous est compté...''

Elle haussa un sourcil.

(…)

La crâne de l'homme en noir chuta lourdement sur le sol bétonné de l'immeuble. Ses genoux était brisé, ses mains arraché, ses lunettes brisé. Il était finit. Mais il refusait d'abandonner, il devait savoir comment l'histoire se finirait.

La métisse rangea son arme et dévoila une carte alors que son acolyte apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

''CIA.''


	8. Chapter 8: Requiem

C'était peut être la fin de Conan et d'Haibara. Peut être...C'est en tout cas ce que je pensais à l'époque. Je m'étais déjà interrogée en les ayant perdu de vu aussi longtemps. Mais où sont ils ?

Je me rappel de les avoir vu, dans la rue, de nuit. Je n'ai pas appelé la police. Agasa m'avait assuré qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Alors je suis sortie. J'ai sentit l'air froid me caresser le visage alors que je courrais vers mes deux protégés qu'enfin je retrouvais. Mais je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres d'eux.

Car ce n'étais pas eux. Pas du tout.

Oh, ils leur ressemblaient, beaucoup...Mais leurs mains étaient maculées de sang et leur vêtements n'étaient pas ceux de deux écoliers disparus depuis des mois. C'étaient des uniformes. Des gilet de kevlar d'un noir profond. Totalement assortie au fusil sniper de l'un et au revolver de l'autre.

On m'avait pris deux enfants. On me rendait deux machines.

J'aurais due en rester là, j'aurais due me contenter de savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus ceux que j'eus jadis connu. Mais je crois qu'à cette époque, je n'étais pas forcément très maline.

Je me suis longtemps demandé si c'était le simple goût du sang qui les avaient poussé à abandonner toute pensé humaine. Peut être était-ce plutôt un genre de drogue qu'on leur aurait donné à leur insu.

Quelle différence aujourd'hui, l'obsession ne fait pas de différences dans le chemin qui nous y mène, d'ailleurs j'aurais eu l'occasion de le remarquer, si la douleur ne m'avait pas autant aveuglée.

J'avançais donc vers eux, me cachant derrière chaque obstacle, ils ne me remarquaient pas. J'aurais pu les aborder, j'étais assez idiote pour me le permettre, mais je suppose que par delà ma curiosité, il y avait de la crainte.

Envers ces enfants ? Non...Ce n'était pas des enfants que je suivais, ou du moins ce n'était plus des enfants. Je le présentais tout du moins.

Je le présentais...

ça ne m'a pas sauvée.

Aujourd'hui je le sais, ils avaient été entraînés, à mon insu, à l'insu de tous, d'eux même certainement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un entraînement à la mort, au mission secrète d'une puissance étrangère, ou même en vu de faire respecter la loi. Il s'agissait plus de manipulation douce, tuer sous prétexte de légitime défense une victime elle même meurtrière, voir ce crime être couvert, et recommencer en perdant un peu de son humanité au passage.

Les hommes en noirs succombaient, un a un ils étaient assassiné par une force invisible, l'organisation perdait de sa superbe, jour après jour les appel d'Anokata sa faisaient plus rares. Les choses ne pouvaient aller qu'en s'arrangeant.

Et finalement, ce fut peut être le cas.

Peut être, je ne pourrais aujourd'hui l'assurer.

Je dois revenir à cette nuit.

Je dois revenir à cette fin.

Je dois arrêter la lecture, rendre le flambeau et accepter...

Accepter quoi ?

…

C'était un mois après ma petite virée nocturne si ma mémoire est bonne. Je ne voyais toujours presque plus le détective et son amie, il m'avait pourtant téléphoné il y a longtemps, la gorge serrée et en toussant, il m'avait expliqué la situation.

Menteur.

Haibara aussi toussait beaucoup ces temps-ci, elle était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et je crois que j'aurais saluait son absence de l'école tant sa présence là bas m'aurais scandalisée, il était clair que bien après son passage a l'hôpital, elle était encore malade. Très malade. Et elle n'était pas seule.

Un beau jour donc, tout deux étaient réunit dans le laboratoire d'Agasa, comme chaque semaines depuis que la chimiste avait découvert une certaine anomalie dans les résultats sanguins du détective. Ce dernier était alors allongé sur un canapé du sous sol, crachant, soufflant, les médecins qu'il avait vu dans son temps libre n'avait pas été capable de l'aider. Ses espoirs se dirigeaient donc vers son amie qui souffrait de symptômes différents mais bien présents. Nausées, mal de crâne, insomnies, faiblesse corporelles. Elle même savait bien ce qu'elle avait, et il était temps qu'elle ne soit plus la seul à profiter de ce savoir.

Elle se retourna vers Conan.''Meitentei-kun...''

Il releva la tête.

''Cela t'intéresserait t-il de savoir comment fonctionne l'Apotoxine dans nos corps ?''

''Sans doute...''Il se recoucha, il se doutait que cette discussion le mènerait autre part que là où il pensait se rendre.

Elle quitta sa chaise et partie s'asseoir sur le dossier du canapé, elle ferma les yeux. ''Les cellules du corps sont toutes sujettes à l'apoptose, elle se meurent, et se régénèrent, ainsi de suite. C'est pour ça que tu as forme humaine...''

Il toussa lourdement mais acquiesça.

''Quand nous avons créé l'Apotoxine, nous nous sommes basés sur ce phénomène, assez peu connu est mystérieux pour être une bonne base de recherche.''

Elle toussa à son tour et tenta de reprendre.

''Mais nous nous sommes heurté à un autre phénomène, alors complètement inconnu. Aujourd'hui on l'appel Pyroptose. C'est un mécanisme de défense du corps qui se base sur le même principe que l'apoptose, pour éviter une réaction en chaîne quand une cellule est infecté, elle se détruit. C'est douloureux mais sans danger, cette réaction est contrôlée.''

''Je le vois venir.''Il maugréa.

''On a alors découvert un antigène particulier, il ne fait en soit rien de mauvais mais fait croire à un grand danger. Les cellules déclenchent toutes une pyroptoses en conséquence sans que rien ne puisse arrêter l'antigène. Il continuera à circuler dans le corps provoquant l'autodestruction de toutes cellules croisant sa route.''

''Je suppose que je suis à même applaudir toutes ces recherches.  
''Je t'ai déjà parler de la télomérase je crois...Chez certains sujet, comme nous, l'organisme a été assez rapide pour recréer de nouvelles cellules après la mort des premières. Mais elles ont été recréés a partir d'un morceau d'ADN particulier. Avec une large marge d'erreur. Voici pourquoi nous sommes rajeunis.''

Il haussa un sourcil.''Je vois...Autre chose ?''

''Oui...''Elle baissa la tête.'' Les cellules que nous avons recréée ne sont pas identiques aux autres...Presque cela dit...Est l'une des première zone touché est le sang...

Les yeux du détective se fermèrent.''Ne me dit pas que...''

''Si...Nous sommes atteint entre autre d'une grave Leucémie...Un cancer du sang...''

Elle se releva.

''Il nous reste trois mois de vie Tentei-kun...''


End file.
